Crash Bandicoot (Character)
Crash Bandicoot is an overweight bandicoot that was eaten by Dr. Neo Cortex in 2008, meaning that Activision couldn't be bothered to make another game as it would involve them having to reach in Cortex's belly to get him out. He is a very interesting uninteresting character despite appearing in every game, and was bullied over 9,000 times in school. Game history Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot first appeared in Crash Bandicoot. He fell out of the sky where he was evolved from a not-Crash Bandicoot. He landed on N. Sanity Beach with one goal in life: pussy. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back After developing a nasty cocaine addiction (he liked to snort the stuff off of Tawna's ass), Crashie decided he had to come clean. He had to break up with his vaginal pal. She was cheating on him with Pinstripe anyway. He eventually had a heroin addiction, but that's a story for another day. Crashie took a new lease on life, living with his nubile sister, in a story that eventually became one of many unnecessary sequels. The evil Uncle Cortie decided to use a few crystals to conquer the planet, but he was too lazy to do it himself. He got the bandicoot to do it. Unfortunately, Brio rock-blocked him, causing yet another fucking failure. Crashie gave the beaker boy some gemmies to save the dayie! Protagonists Crash Bandicoot | Doctor Neo Cortex | Aku Aku | Nina Cortex Minor Characters Nitros Oxide | Polar | Crunch Bandicoot | Doctor N. Gin | Doctor Nitrus Brio | Doctor Nefarious Tropy | Ripper Roo | Tiny Tiger | Farmer Ernest | Evil Crash | Pinstripe Potoroo | Koala Kong | Papu Papu | Rusty Walrus | Cortex's mother | Spyro the Dragon | Mecha-Bandicoot | Coco Bandicoot Bosses Doctor Neo Cortex | Mecha-Bandicoot | Tikimon | Uka Uka | Doctor N. Gin | Doctor Nefarious Tropy | Doctor Nitrus Brio | Dingodile | Madame Amberly | Evil Twins Items Crates (Cortex Crate | Crash Crate | Nina Crate | Bounce Crate | Basic Crate | ? Crate | Locked Crate | Iron Crate | Iron Arrow Crate | Arrow Crate | Ammo Crate | Nitro Switch Crate | Nitro Crate | TNT Crate | Checkpoint Crate | World Crate | Aku Aku Crate | Detonator Crate | Activation Crate | Outline Crate) | Wumpa Fruit | Crystal | Gem | Weak platforms | Sequence platforms Levels N. Sanity Island: Jungle Bungle | Cavern Catastrophe | Totem Hokum Iceberg Lab: Ice Climb | Slip Slide Icecapades | High Seas Hi-Jinks Academy of Evil: Boiler Room Doom | Classroom Chaos | Rooftop Rampage Twinsanity Island: Rockslide Rumble | Bandicoot Pursuit | Ant Agony Enemies Crab | Chicken | Tikimon's Minions | Monkey | Skunk | Venus Fly Trap | Worm | Ant | Rat | Bees | Bear | Tribesman | Hog | Bat | Penguin | Hologram Probe | Barrel Throwing Rhino | Guard Dog | Hall Monitor | Zombot | Robotic Janitor | Experimental Frog | Scarab | Gargolye Category:Characters